


In The Forest's Favor

by TheGoblinWitch



Series: Kinktober 2019 - Monster Erotica One Shots [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Forest Guardian, Forest Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Humiliation, M/M, Macro/Micro, Nipple Play, Other, Size Difference, Teratophilia, park ranger, uniform sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinWitch/pseuds/TheGoblinWitch
Summary: Kinktober Day 16Forest Guardian | Humiliation | Uniform Sex | Nipple PlayJames is living his dream, being a park ranger. Helping protect and preserve the forests and wilderness he holds dear to his heart. Taking his job so serious and close to his heart catches the attention of the Guardian of said Forest. When the Guardian of the Woods decides to act on it's interest in James, how will he react?





	In The Forest's Favor

James trekked through the familiar woods, notepad in hand. He couldn’t help the smile on his face. He utterly loved his job, even at its worst. Being a park ranger could be tough work, and it even got a bad rap sometimes. People didn’t think much of it The thought all he did was direct campers and post signs.

He was in this for good though. After school, this had been his end goal. He enjoyed being first hand in the forest's preservation. Being able to hike the wilderness when he wanted and be able to help see firsthand weather things were okay or not.

To take tallies of what all needed to be done. What needed to have kept an eye out for.

It was having to deal with the people he hated.

The sound of boisterous laughter filled his ears, and he frowned.

He was well off the beaten path. No hikers should be out this far, especially at night. He only was because of his current count, even. Which meant it was most likely kids up to no good.

Sighing, he followed the sound, and sure enough the smell of marijuana soon followed.

Not something he didn’t love partaking in himself, but… c’mon kids, really?

He stepped into the clearing, pointing his flashlight at the group of teens. “Okay guys. Party’s over. I’m not gunna call the cops or your parents, but go home.”

The clustered group of teens began to curse and mutter, startled out of their fun.

James paused when he noticed one teen in the middle of tagging a tree trunk, carving their initials into the trunk with a pocket knife.

Agitation swelled in him. “Hey! Stop that shit right now!”

The teen jolted, looking at him like he was speaking a foreign language.

“It’s not like it feels it. What’s your damage, dude?”

James stormed over, yanking away the pocket knife, closing it before pocketing it.

He glared around at all the kids again.

“Everyone. Home now. And if I catch any of you out here again, remember that I remember faces and have way better night vision than any of you. And then? I WILL make phone calls. I know multiple of your parents personally. Don’t make me play bad cop.” 

This threat finally seemed to sink in. The teens all gulped and began to gather their things, high tailing their way out as fast as they could.

Once they had left, James let out a long-held breath, collapsing onto the group.

Reaching a hand up, he sadly rubbed his fingers over the half-carved initials in the tree trunk.

“Sorry I didn’t get here sooner, old buddy. Guess you just have to have a bit of a scar, huh?”

Logically, he knew it was nothing to be upset over, but he couldn’t help his bleeding heart.

The trees in this part of the forest were ancient. Preserving them and their ancient beauty was a top priority. They were so important. Even just this small harm felt like a failure on his part.

The sound of trees and earth shifting caught James' attention, and he whipped around, trying to catch sight of the source of the sound.

No matter which way he turned, nothing came into view.

Finally, a deep, rich voice resonated around him, echoing through to his very bones.

“I have watched you for some time, child. You care for these woods unlike other humans…”

James about jumped clean out of his skin at the sudden voice.

“W-who are you?! Where are you?!”

He stood up, gripping his flashlight tightly.

The voice chuckled at his panic.

“I am the Guardian of these woods, child. I have been here since the birth of the forest, and I will be here long after. I have watched you tend to these woods, and it’s creatures for some time now.”

James settled slightly, still wary, but more willing to listen.

He glanced to the carved markings on the tree and ran his finger tips over the fresh marks.

“Okay… so, what about it?” He tried to keep his voice steady.

The creature stayed silent for a moment before speaking again, it’s voice rumbling lower than before.

“You interest me. I wish to see… more of you.”

Confusion swept over James in waves.

Silence hung in the air as he tried to process the words.

After a few moments, a thought crossed his mind and a heated flush crept up is neck, making his cheeks burn.

He coughed, gathering his composure.

“U-um… c-can I s-see you first?”

The creature stayed silent, a low ‘hum’ vibrating in the air as it considered the request.

Moments later, the same sound of creaking trees and earth overwhelmed the area.

James’s eyes went wide when he saw a massive creature appear from between the trees, coming into the light of the clearing. It was so tall its head graced the treetop, massive antlers gracing its head that seemed like they could pierce the skies.

Moss and plants sprouted and grew across its body in various places, stretched beautifully across bones and skeletal remains. Long arms hung low, massive claws almost dragging against the earth as the creature hunched over. James realized its legs were almost trunklike in appearance.

If it were trying to move stealthily, he’d had confused it for part of the forest, easily, even with his familiarity with the woods.

The creature cocked its head to the side, watching his reaction with interest. A green glow emanated within the empty sockets of its eyes as it watched him. Its hollow chest rose and fell as it breathed, patiently waiting for him to speak.

“...wow.”

Not his most eloquent moment.

The creature chuckled, a deep rumbling vibration that shook the earth, before it looked to him again, hunching low.

“You are always wearing these same… coverings. Are they part of you? I thought humans change them?”

James flushed slightly and played with the collar of his park ranger uniform.

“Oh! This! This is my work uniform. I, um, I made it my work… to um. Well, wearing this means it’s my job to take care of the forest. To help preserve it. Kinda.”

The creature processed his words, nodding slightly as it inspected them.

“Show me what you look like under them, then.”

James stuttered at the demand. He knew he should at least put up a fight or argument. Another side of him knew it probably wouldn’t be wise to argue with a creature that… well, looked like THAT.

He’d be a liar to say the demand didn’t go straight to his cock though, and the realization made his face red as a tomato.

Swallowing hard, he nodded, unbuttoning his shirt slowly and parting it.

The creature watched intently as the human revealed his tanned chest. Leaving the shirt on, he parted it, pulling up his white undershirt and holding it up with his chin, his cheeks growing more heated at his position.

“T-there…”

The creature tilted its head to the opposite side. A satisfied rumble curled out of it.

“You are a beautiful human…”

James’s flush spread to his ears. He silently wondered if he was hearing the creature right.

No. This had to be some cross species curiosity, like how humans were interested in animal anatomy. Right? He was just some creature to this… God? Creature?

The creature crouched down, lowering itself so it didn’t have to hunch so far. Tracing a massive finger up the man’s body, it dragged it’s claw under his chin, tilting his head to look up into it’s glowing eyes.

The voice resonated through the clearing, echoing in his mind again.

“Touch yourself for me.”

James’s head went blank, and he momentarily thought he would pass out.

After a moment, he processed the request, his mouth hanging open.

Looking up at the creature, he gave it a questioning look.

The creature traced it’s massive claw on his chest again, pressing over his pecks before moving over his nipples.

“Do you not know how?”

James swallowed hard and shook his head before stopping the action.

“I-I do!”

He raised a hand to his chest, his face somehow growing redder as the creature withdrew it’s claw so James could trace his own fingers up his chest instead.

Biting his lip softly, he closed his eyes, trying to ignoring the eyes upon him as he tweaked his nipples into hard peaks. Tiny moans worked out of him and he flicked them out of instinct, his dick twitching at the stimulation.

Before he could help himself, his opposite hand slid to his crotch, palming at his half hard dick, begging his erection to fully present itself.

As soon as he realized his action, feeling his palm through his pants, his eyes shot wide. He stared up at the creature in shock and embarrassment.

The creature’s voice rang out quietly, but quickly.

“Do not stop.”

James felt a weight from behind lift him, his weight suddenly shifted as he was forced to sit down. Looking back, he realized the creature had nestled him in it’s hand, reclinging him more comfortable.

Looking back up to the creature’s face, it stared at him expectantly.

The human man took a steadying breath before reaching down, unzipping his uniform pants. Withdrawing his semi-hard erection, he palmed it directly, no longer holding back his pants and moans as he arched back into the creatures hand, reveling in it’s hold.

It smelled like earth and nature, but somehow so alive.

James opened his eyes, glancing at the creature’s face above him.

His flush spread to his chest as he realized how much of his arousal was caused by this monstrous creature and it made his cock twitch, a loud kean escaping him.

Reaching up, he brushed aside his open uniform shirt, giving one of his nipples a hard tug, simultaneously pumping at his erection. He was so close, he could feel the pressure building in the base of his spine.

Suddenly he felt an unfamiliar sensation as the creature adjusted him, one of it’s fingers pressing up between his legs, giving just a slight bit of pressing under his ass and testicles, rubbing him. Whether intentional or not, he was unsure. But no matter the intent, James was grateful for it. He felt himself shudder as he came hard, white hot spurts spilling over his thighs and the creature’s fingers as he cried out loudly.

The creature watched in amazement as the human released in his hand, his ecstasy evident.

Once James began to come down, the shudders and aftershocks of his orgasm fading, the creature gently laid him down, running the back of it’s hand up his body and face before pulling away.

James grinned up at it as he watched it stand back up to it’s full height, turning to disappear back into the darkness of the woods.

LAying in his filth and humiliation, half dressed in a clearing in the familiar woods late at night, the man made a decision to do more late night counts in this area.


End file.
